Forever Love
by Kianna Starling
Summary: CH. 3: Yami draws Yugi, Seto and Angel back to ancient Egypt where they find a strange priest about to make a pointless sacrifice. Willl they be able to save his victim? And what does it have to do with Seto and Angel? Please R/R!!
1. A Quick Overview

Forever Love  
The Story of the Yamia Isis  
  
One year after his disasterous tournament at Duelist Kingdom, Maximillion Pegasus is still healing from a grieving heart and the loss of his beloved Cecilia. Without the Millenium Items, there is no way that he can possibly get her back. But then a mysterious girl who claims to be an archeologist is shipwrecked and he finds her on the beach, opening bold new possabilities.   
  
Another year passes, and Max decides that it is time for another Duel Monsters tournament. But while he has been recovering, great forces of evil have been at work. Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler have gone missing, and now a rescue party is being dispatched to Duelist Kingdom to rescue them. But what will the 'heroes' do when they realize that their loved ones are no where to be found...?   
  
Then Pegasus mystery girl reveals her true power, and the entire balance of the Millenium Items is placed in question. Is Angelica Sweet friend or foe to the holders of these powerful artifacts? And what does the secretive 'Millenium Guardian' want with Seto Kaiba, anyway?   
  
Read on, friends, and you will soon find out. I hope that you enjoy reading "Forever Love" as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I look forward to your reviews, and as always, if you would like to discuss this piece with me, contact me at isis_willowsong@hotmail.com.  
  
Kianna Starling 


	2. Prologue

Forever Love  
The Story of the Yamia Isis  
[A/N: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic, but I think it is pretty interesting. What if the holders of the Millenium Items were aided by magically gifted helpers called the Millenium Guardians? And what if one of the Guardians fell for Kiaba? Interested yet? If so, read, review and enjoy. :) -- Kat. ]  
  
Prolog  
  
It was inconceivable, but he had lost. Maximillion Pegasus shook his head as he thought about the crushing defeat he had suffered at the hands of Yugi and his millenium puzzle piece, Yami. Clenching his fists in rage, he continued to stare blankly out of the window of his large bedroom in the Duelist Kingdom. He would have his revenge.   
  
As he turned to walk away from the window, the sound of a voice of unearthly beauty caught his ears. It - or more specifically she - was singing. Sticking his head out so that he could see more clearly, he found the siren walking along the beach. And that's what she was; no other words would justly describe her. Though reluctant to leave the window and miss her performance, he went to the large double-doored closet on the other side of the room and took his jacket off of the hanger. What was she doing on his island?  
  
It did not take him long to make his way through the passageways of the castle, out the doors to the main entrance, and on his way down the path to the beach. He had lived on the island a very long time. Long before Duel Monsters had ever been words in his competitors vocabularies. As he moved closer to the mystery woman, he realized that more then just her voice was beautiful. She was tall and thin, with flaming red hair that cascaded down her back, and huge green eyes that glittered like precious stones. He would have her. That he decided without a second thought.   
  
He must have been walking to loud, because as he drew nearer she turned to face him, her eyes wide with surprise. When she had finished her song, she looked at him, seeming to be evaluating his very soul, before she began to speak. " Who are you? "  
  
" Shouldn't I be asking you that? " Pegasus asked, " You are on My island. "  
  
" My apologies for any inconveniences. There was a storm, and my boat took serious damage. I am Angelica Sweet, an archeologist specializing in the study of ancient Egypt. Why am I telling you that? " she shook her head, her hair still soaked from her unexpected adventure. " I will have it fixed soon and be on my way. "  
  
" Oh, dear. I hope you did not take my words the wrong way. " Pegasus said, suddenly dismayed. Had his pride ruined a chance at having her stay? " Surely you must be exhausted. Come and stay in my castle. "  
  
Angelica smiled, " Thank you. That would be lovely. You still haven't told me your name yet, though. "  
  
Pegasus offered her his hand as they stared to walk towards the castle, the light from the full moon giving them a path to follow. " I am Maximillion Pegasus. Miss Sweet, I believe you were trying to get to the Duelist Kingdom to speak to me about the origins of Duel Monsters. "  
  
" Yes! " she nodded vigorously at this, then smiled, " What luck! My research is not ruined after all. Thank goodness. And my cards were not damaged, either… "  
  
" You play? " This surprised him. Most people thought that Duel Monsters was just a card game for kids. If only they knew the truth, Pegasus thought, smirking. If one found the items, they could obtain the power to unleash armegeddon. Did Angelica know that? He could not help wondering. She looked like a pretty smart, no nonsense type person. Shaking his head, he held the door open for her when they reached the castle. He would see in time.  
  
" Yes, I play. Not very well, mind you, but that's not really the point. " she gave him a little smile. Excellent, she knew her place. She would not question him about the millenium puzzle. If she did, well, he would deal with it when it happened. Right now she looked cold and hungry. The interview could definitely wait.  
  
" Perhaps I could teach you a bit. " he suggested, as they walked down the hall in his private wing of the castle, " What do you think? "  
  
" That would be fun. " she said, following him into a guest room. Like taking candy from a baby. She was going to be eating out of the palm of his hand in no time.  
  
*+*+*  
  
" This is a really lousy joke, Seto! " Mokuba shouted as he ran down the velvet carpeted hallway of the Kaiba mansion. As he turned to race down the stairs he decided he liked it better before his brother had decided to play a prank on him. Seto's sense of humor was downright frightening.   
  
Still no sound came from his assailant, and Mokuba's fears began to present themselves. He had not seen the person chasing him. What if it wasn't Seto? He dismissed this as he raced into the kitchen. Who could have broken into their house? Glancing around he stopped, shocked. The kitchen was empty. Where were chief and Ms. Murray?  
  
Hands reached out from behind and grabbed him, one wrapping around his middle and one clamping tight over his mouth. He kicked and struggled, but it was no use. Something hit him over the head and sent him spiraling into darkness. The last thought he had before going out cold was that whoever had done this was going to be sorry when Seto found them.   
  
*+*+*  
  
" Mokuba! " Seto called as he walked through the front door to the mansion. He could not wait to see his little brother after a long day at Kaiba Corp. He had been held in a boring meeting with a potential client much longer then he would have liked, and had picked up a pizza from Pizza Hut for dinner, since he had told Ms. Murray and Chief that he would be late. Now, with his surprise dinner in hand, Mokuba was nowhere to be found. Dammit!  
  
The house seemed much too quiet for Seto's liking. Where was the usual racket of Blink 182 or the Beastie Boys? Or at least one of the video games, or a movie, in the den? The place looked totally deserted. Entering the kitchen, his heart began to pound.  
  
Mokuba's favorite baseball cap lay in the middle of the floor, and chief and Ms. Murray were tied up in the corner, wearing blindfolds and gags. Hurrying to untie them, Seto continued to scan the room for any more clues. " What happened here? "  
  
" Someone … err, a bunch of someones … got Mokuba. " Ms. Murray said, her voice filled with concern, " He thought it was you when he came barreling in here. At first cook and I thought there was some silly joke going on. But then … "  
  
" Yes? " Seto asked, his dark blue eyes staring at them relentlessly.  
  
" Well…. That's the bad news, Mr. Kaiba. We don't exactly know. They came out of nowhere! " Chief said, " They had us tied and gagged within a matter of seconds, and they must have knocked Mokuba out… "  
  
" What? " Seto shouted, pounding a fist on the table, " Who would…? Oh, when I find out who has him… "  
  
" You need to calm down, Seto. Getting upset is not going to help Mokuba. " Ms. Murray coaxed. " But I still can't think of anyone who would want to - "  
  
" Pegasus. " Seto said, turning on his heel and heading for the front door, " And he's not going to get away with it. "  
  
" Mr. Kaiba, wait! " Chief shouted, running after him, " You got this in the mail. It looks important. "  
  
Seto stopped long enough to let chief catch up with him and took the letter. Opening it and scanning its contents he stuffed it into his pocket. " Jesus Christ! "  
  
[ End Notes: Who's got Mokuba? Will Angelica stay with Pegasus? What's up with Kaiba? And where are the others, anyway? All shall be revealed as Forever Love continues. ] 


	3. Chapter 1

Forever Love  
The Story of the Yamia Isis  
[A/N: As Forever Love continues, Pegasus sends out the invites for his latest tournament at Duelist Kingdom, Senerity Wheeler goes missing and Angelica's past comes back to haunt her. Still with me? If so, read, review and enjoy. :) -- Kat. ]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" I believe it's your turn. " Maximillion Pegasus said, pausing to glance across the table at his fiancée.   
  
Angel looked up, slightly startled. Had she really been in that big a daze? Max was a tough enough opponent without making careless mistakes, or daydreaming. Brushing a strand of long red hair out of her eyes she looked at the cards in play. What was he doing? Max always had something up his sleeve. And he always knew what was coming. Rubbing a finger against her chin she stared blankly at her hand, but nothing stuck out as a brilliant idea.   
  
A soft note of laughter filled the air and when she looked up she saw him laughing at her. Gritting her teeth she went through her cards again, her frustration mounting higher with every passing second. " I'll play this card face down. That ends my turn. "  
  
He nodded, then went back to looking at his own cards. He always got like this when he played Duel Monsters. Aloof and detached almost possessed. Definitely not the warm and caring man whom she had come to love. It frightened her at times, making her purpose for playing the game an excuse to endure he retained his sanity rather then for her own enjoyment. Things had become much more complicated since she had come to live with him at the Duelist Kingdom.   
  
He was the creator of Duel Monsters, though. In a way, she figured that his passion at the card table was justified. But this wasn't even a tournament. " I will play Valiant Knight, in attack mode. "  
  
Angel grinned the minute he set the card on the table. While he had been so busy plotting his own strategy, he had not noticed hers, and now he had walked into her trap. " Trap card activate! "  
  
At once a wall of magic crystals appeared, sending the Knight's attack back on itself. Max picked up the card and set it aside, waiting to see what she would do next.  
  
What now? The Wall of Eyes would keep her pretty safe, but now it was time to attack. She drew her card and her eyes lit up. Red Eyes Black Dragon. Her favorite. " I am going to play this card in attack mode. "  
  
The attack from the dragon took the last of Max' life points, signaling the game's end and Angel began to clear her cards off the table. " Good game, sweet. That was fun. "  
  
God how she wished he wouldn't call her that. It wasn't that she had a problem with him using a pet name for her. She called him honey, dear or darling on a fairly regular basis. But with the fact that her surname was Sweet and the habit he had of calling his associates by their last names, it did not sound like an endearment when the word left his lips. And it was the only one he used.   
  
" You too, Hon. " Not really, but why hurt his feelings? Sure she was good at the game, but she was not cut out for it like him. She went to easy on her opponents and let her mind wander far too much. " So, what are your plans for today? "  
  
" I have a meeting with Kaiba in fifteen minutes. He should be arriving soon. " Just as the words left his mouth the door to the room swung open and Kaiba walked in. As usual, Angel found it hard not to stare at him. There was no questioning that he was good looking. He was tall and wide shouldered, with a slim but athletic build. His thick hair was dark brown and seemed to dare her to run her fingers through it. Piercing blue-gray eyes and a merciless slash of a mouth made up for any suggestions that he didn't mean business when he set his heart on something. She could not help wondering what he wanted.  
  
" Where is Mokuba? " The sharpness in his voice stung the air like a whip, and Angel felt a shiver go down her spine. She wouldn't want to have Kaiba talking to her like that. It didn't make sense, though. How could he expect Max to know where Mokuba was?   
  
" I think there must - "  
  
" Did I say anything to you? " At the sound of his voice, Angel's words caught in her throat. How was she to know he hadn't meant her? Of course she did not know about this Mokuba, but since he did not address Max directly, it had been fair game. " Where is he, Pegasus? "  
  
" I am not suppose to tell. " Max said, his voice a pool of calm, " He told me it is a secret. "  
  
" Don't play the fool with me! " Kaiba punched the table hard, and Angel could see lines of worry crossing Max' face. No longer worried about her bruised ego, she once again turned her attention to their poor mannered guest. " I think you'd better back off, buddy! "  
  
" Do you have rocks for brains? " Kaiba looked at her as if he was evaluating her, and she clenched her fist under the table. How dare he. It was true that she had not grown up the way Max or Kaiba had. She had been an orphan, and had only begun to acquire wealth when she met Max.   
  
" Nope. " She meet his dark eyes as she looked up at him and flashed him a smug smile, " While you are doing all your investing, or whatever it is you do, though, you might want to invest in some manners. "  
  
Max laughed and reached over to take Angel's hand in his. " Well said, sweet. Well said indeed. "   
  
" Pegasus, unless you want me to shatter the illusions you have given her, you'd better tell your latest plaything to leave. " A muscle twitched at the corner of Kaiba's mouth, and she wondered if he had wanted to smile. Damn him! She was no one's toy.   
  
" Angel, would you please…? " Max looked nervous. It could not be missed, and Angel decided that whatever was going on here, she wanted no part of it.   
  
" Very well, gentlemen. I shall leave you to your discussion. " She stood up and turned on her heel, heading for the door. Thinking better of it, she paused for a moment. " Nice meeting you, Kaiba. "  
  
She wanted him to say something, but silence seemed to be all she would be given. Walking out of the room she decided to go and sit in the gardens for a while. After meeting Kaiba, she needed some kind of stress relief.   
  
*+*+*  
  
Seto glared at Pegasus, his hands clenched into fists under the table. What was a creep like him doing with a girl like Angel? That's what he had called her, and from the tone of Pegasus' voice, Seto felt it was a safe bet that it was her name. She didn't seem to realize what kind of a man she was associating with. " Playtime's over, Pegasus. You've got 'till the count of three to bring Mokuba out here. "  
  
" I'll make a deal with you, Kaiba. " Pegasus said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, " I am about to start my latest Duel Monsters tournament. If you win, I'll spill Mokuba's secret. "   
  
" Secret my ass! " Seto rose from his chair and crossed the room in a matter of seconds, grabbing the front of Pegasus' shirt, and shaking him violently. Pegasus snapped his fingers and two guards stepped out of the shadows, pulling Seto off of him. " You will pay, Pegasus. "  
  
" I honestly don't have him, Kaiba. " Pegasus repeated, his tone reeking of false sincerity. Seto clenched his teeth, his gray eyes looking like a pair of storm clouds. " Win the tournament, Kaiba. Then we'll talk. Gentlemen, please show our guest out. "  
  
Seto wanted to protest but knew better. This was the only opportunity that Pegasus would give him, and he knew that there was a catch somewhere within it. He only regretted that he could not apologize to Angel. She had no idea what was happening, and it wasn't her fault that she was so naive. That must be why Pegasus wanted her. She was cute and all, with that wealth of red hair and flashing blue eyes, but she was clearly under Pegasus' power. Pity.  
  
The guards left him at the edge of the castle property and he walked back to his helicopter, unable to shake the thoughts he was having about her. Pegasus didn't even treat her properly. She deserved things: clothes, jewels, attention. He certainly shouldn't have had her sitting there when he knew there was going to be trouble. He couldn't really like her very much, either. His eyes didn't light up when he looked at her, his voice didn't take on a different tone. It was unjust.   
  
What foolishness. He had to focus on saving Mokuba. He did not know exactly what kind of trouble his little brother had gotten himself into this time, but as usual Seto had to get him out of it. Then again, he could try and save Angel along the way. Shaking his head, he got into the helicopter and buckled his seat belt. If there was going to be a tournament, he had to warn Yugi.   
  
*+*+*  
  
Yugi stared at the letter, his brow crinkling with concentration. What was Pegasus up to this time? If he thought he was going to get another shot at Yugi's piece of the millennium puzzle, he was wrong. Things had been quiet since he last competed at the Duelist Kingdom to rescue Grandpa. Far too quiet. Could it really be because Pegasus had been planning another trap? Yugi wondered if any of the other duelists from the last tournament had received an invitation.   
  
Suddenly blinding lights began to glitter on the front lawn of his home and the sound of metal blades slicing through the air assailed his ears. Glancing through the window his mouth dropped open. Kaiba's helicopter was in the front yard. Dropping the letter on the kitchen table, he went outside to greet his old friend.   
  
" Hello, Yugi. " Kaiba said, stepping out of the helicopter. As usual, he was dressed in his long blue business coat and a matching pair of dress pants. His black leather boots shone with a fresh coat of polish. Kaiba would always be a show off.   
  
" Hey, Kaiba. What brings you this way? " Yugi asked, once again glancing up at the helicopter.   
  
" Have you heard anything about a new Duel Monsters tournament? " Kaiba crossed his arms across his chest and frowned slightly when Yugi nodded. " Tell me everything. "  
  
" Well, I got a letter this morning, from Pegasus - "  
  
" A letter? " Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair as he listened.  
  
" - Yes, a letter. I am suppose to go to pier 94 tomorrow morning to catch the boat that will take me to the Duelist Kingdom. "  
  
" No way, Yugi. Last time you took Pegasus' boat, you lost Exodia. " Kaiba punched his fist into the palm of his other hand, only then noticing Yugi's look of confusion. " Joey told me. Anyway, what I am trying to say is that if you and your friends want I will send helicopters to take you to the Duelist Kingdom. "  
  
" So you were invited, too? "   
  
" Yes. " Kaiba's expression darkened as he continued to speak, " I fear it gets worse, Yugi. He has Mokuba again. "  
  
" What? Oh, no! Grandpa… "   
  
" C'mon, let's get in there. "   
  
Yugi led Kaiba into his house, but everything looked the same. It was so strange that Pegasus had sent a letter. It was harmless. Could he really plan on holding an honorable contest? Yugi couldn't help feeling that something was very out of place. " Grandpa? "  
  
" Hello, Yugi … and … Oh. " Grandpa took a tighter hold of the deck of cards in his hand as he looked at Kaiba. " What do you want from us this time? "  
  
Kaiba laughed, " Did you know Yugi got an invitation to another Duel Monsters competition, Mr. Moto? "   
  
" Oh dear… "   
  
" Don't worry, we are going to work together this time. We'll get to the bottom of whatever Pegasus is planning. "  
  
" You got one, too? " Joey hurried over to Grandpa's rocking chair, waving his invite in the air. " What's this all about? "  
  
" Pegasus has Kaiba's little brother. "   
  
" Mokuba. "  
  
" Yeah? Well, you're not the only one who has a sibling missing. " Joey clenched his teeth, " He has Serenity, too. "   
  
" This is bad, guys. Really bad. " Kaiba shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to stare off into space. " As soon as you two are ready, meet me outside. I'll signal for another chopper to pick up Taya, Bakura and Tristan. "  
  
Yugi nodded in response to Kaiba's words, but his mind was really far away. Would Grandpa be safe? Looking at Joey his mind was made, no more Mr. nice guy. Pegasus was going down.   
  
*+*+*  
  
" You want me to duel? You've got to be kidding! " Angel had been getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach ever since Kaiba's visit, and now it was being proven right.  
  
" Exactly, Sweet. " Max said, continuing to work on the toon he was sketching as he spoke, " It will be good for you. "  
  
" No way, Max. I won't do it. " Her fingers pressing hard into the fabric covering her chair she continued to stare into the fire crackling in front of them.  
  
" I'm not asking you; I'm telling you. " The way that Max was speaking, as if the matter was settled, made Angel scowl. " After all I've done for you, how dare you grumble about this? Perhaps I should have left you where I found you. "  
  
" That was uncalled for, Max. " Angel rose from her chair, the book she had been reading in her hand.  
  
" Where do you think you're going? " Max asked, grabbing her wrist.  
  
Angel pulled her arm out of his grasp. " Away from you. "  
  
She did not need a light to make her way through the passages of the castle, and soon she was in her chambers. Sitting down on her bed, she pulled an old weather worn box out from underneath it. Eve's cards pictures of her family, and the family heirlooms. These were her greatest treasures. She hadn't even shown them to Max. The earrings were believed to hold Isis and Osirus, the Lovers spirits from the millennium puzzle.   
  
Pulling the cards out of the black silk scarf they were covered with, she flipped through them. Such wonderful memories. She and Eve had been two of the best, in their day. And their old favorites were all still here. Tripple Goddess, The Lovers, even her Judgement of Paris. Maybe Max had a point. She had been one of the best, she could do well in his little contest. Maybe she could use this tournament to find out of he really loved her. 'Cause if he didn't, she was outta here. She'd had enough of his mind games.   
  
Setting the cards down next to her current deck, she then reached for the earring that was said to hold Isis, and clipped it onto her right ear. A tingly warmth spread though her body and a soft voice echoed through her head. " Hello, Angelica. " 


	4. Chapter 2

Forever Love  
The Story of the Yamia Isis  
[A/N: As Forever Love continues, star chips are stolen, Angel and Seto meet again and the tournament gets under way. Will Angel be our heroes salvation, or lead them to their dooms? Still with me? If so, read, review and enjoy. :) -- Kat. ]  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Seto thumbed through his deck as the helicopter flew closer to the Duelist Kingdom, but his thoughts did not leave Angel. She was in trouble, he could feel it. Glancing at Yugi and Joey, he wondered if they were nervous about the tournament. He hadn't been nervous in a long time, but he usually didn't have this much at stake.   
  
But what if he was wrong about her? Maybe she had kidnapped Mokuba. No way. That couldn't be it. At least he hoped not. Or she would feel his wrath, and it wouldn't be pretty. He hadn't made it to the top because of his good looks. He could be a cold, ruthless and relentless businessman when the time called for it. He got what he wanted when he wanted it. Perhaps Angel would be a good investment.  
  
Tempted to slap himself, Seto focused on the view. From up in the air, Pegasus' island looked beautiful. But it was just like a Siberian Tiger; it might look nice, but it was deadly. The castle rested on a slight hill in the northern part, where a cliff dropped off into the dark blue waters below. The rest of the island was a mystery, a mirad of forest, desert and plains, designed for specific field advantages when dueling. Hopefully Pegasus hadn't added any more new rules. That could prove dangerous.   
  
As the chopper landed on an empty plain, he took a deep breath, trying to ensure he would appear calm. He was the oldest, the leader. His friends would be counting on him to help them make it to the castle. And he would not let them down. Friends. The word sounded so good, even in his head. He was very glad he had them.   
  
" Well, the letters say that we are to meet for the opening ceremonies at the front gate. " Yugi said, jumping down onto the grass. It was so funny watching him get out of the helicopter. He was so tiny, even two years after the last great tournament. Of course he had grown, but not much. To Seto's delight, most men did not reach the kind of towering six foot five frame he had.   
  
As the castle came into view, beautiful music filled the air. What was up with this? A concert at a Duel Monsters tournament? Seto glanced around nervously, his eyes finally settling on the top of the castle. Angel was singing, and she was good.   
  
When her song was finished, Pegasus took to the stage. His lime green pantsuit rivaled the sun with its brightness, and he had clearly had an operation done on his eye. The one that Bakura and Tristan had taken the millennium eye from. Seto still didn't like the concept of millennium items. This was the second time their cursed existence had endangered Mokuba.   
  
" Welcome, duelists! " Pegasus slow syrupy voice filled the silence, " Welcome to my island. It is a … pleasure to see you all again. You are here to compete in a great tournament. The grand prize will be 5 million dollars. The winner will also get the honor of dueling our mystery host. Now without any further ado, let the tournament begin! "  
  
There were applause, not that they were needed. And what was this about a mystery host? That had been unexpected. He wondered who it could be. Following Yugi's lead, he and the others began to walk into the forest area surrounding the east of the castle. It was time to duel.  
  
They walked for an hour or so, until they reached a clearing. Then out of nowhere, a man dressed in a hooded reddish-brown robe stepped into their path. " I seek a duel with Seto Kaiba. "  
  
Seto stepped forward, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to look into the stranger's hood. Why did the stranger look so familiar? Seto was sure he had seen him somewhere before. " Very well, then. There is an arena just ahead. "  
  
" Indeed. " The man gave a silkly little half-smile that made Seto's temper flare within his chest, then turned in the direction of the arena. Something was not right with this. He was certain.  
  
When they reached the arena, Seto set down his briefcase and took out the holographic projectors he had brought to be tested. " We will use these. They increase the realism of the monsters and spells played in a duel. "  
  
The man frowned, but did not argue. Instead, he took the projector and clipped it onto his wrist after watching Seto do the same. Once they were both set in for battle, Yugi tossed a coin to see who would start. " It's you, Seto. "  
  
Seto's expression remained blank, but he drew his cards and began to study his hand. Not a bad combination. A Rude Kaiser, Invigoration, Judge Man, De-Spell and his favorite, Blue Eyes White Dragon. Taking a moment to finalize his plans, he slid the Rude Kaiser free. " I'll play this card, in attack mode! "  
  
The stranger drew his hand, then laid a card in defense mode, ending his turn. This was far too easy. Why had this guy challenged him? Seto wasn't one to boast, but it was well know that he was one of the best duelists on the island.   
  
" Alright. My turn. " He said calmly, " First, I'll play this card in defense mode, then I'll attack your monster with my Rude Kaiser. "  
  
The monster vanished, but didn't do anything to Seto's opponent. Frowning, the man drew his next card. Laying another monster in defense mode, he ended his turn.  
  
" I don't know why you did that, but your going to wish you hadn't. I've humored you long enough. I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! "  
  
The dragon materialized on the field, roaring fiercely. Once it was ready, Seto set his plan into play. " First, I'll attack your defense card with my Rude Kaiser. "   
  
The Rude Kaiser destroyed the man's defense card, and his fingers began to drum nervously against the top card of his deck as he awaited his fate. " Blue Eyes, obliterate! "  
  
The dragon's attack drained the man's life points, ending the match. Reluctantly he held out the two star chips he had been carrying. There was a sound in the bushes, and suddenly a tiny reddish-brown blur came out of nowhere, snatching the stars before Seto could take them.   
  
" Hey! Those are mine. " Seto shouted, grabbing his cards and taking off after the thief, Joey and Tristan in tow. They raced through the dense forest, their mysterious enemy somehow staying one step ahead of them at all times. " Let's split up, guys. Then we'll catch him. "  
  
" Right. " Tristan said, turning to the left. Joey swerved off to the right several seconds later and Seto continued directly down the middle path, now walking slowly, rather then running. Perhaps he could catch the thief with the element of surprise, where raw speed had this far failed. When he found the scoundrel, one thing was certain: he was gonna be sorry.   
  
*+*+*  
  
Angel stared at the two golden stares in her hand and sighed. This was so not worth it. What would happen if Kaiba found her? She couldn't let that happen. He had looked pretty mad. Besides, she had started this plan, and now she had to finish it.  
  
Glancing around the trunk of the tree she had hidden behind, she smiled. The coast was clear. She could make a perfect getaway. She raced into the open, her mind on reaching safety, and never saw it coming. A fist socked her straight in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. " Ugh! "  
  
The hood she had been wearing fell back, resting around her shoulders. This was a disaster. Whoever had hit her was going to take her back to Max and tell him about her cheating. Then she'd hear about it. Forcing herself to look up, she found herself staring into the eyes of a very angry Kaiba. " How dare you! You tried to steal my star chips. "  
  
" Here. " she said, struggling to make the word come out normally as she handed him the two stars she had stolen, as well as her own. He had socked her pretty hard, and it had hurt. But she had no intentions of giving him the satisfaction of knowing it. What a creep. Had he had to rearrange her stomach?   
  
" Angel? " Kaiba asked, tilting her chin with his fingers, " I don't understand… "  
  
Angel closed her eyes, trying to drown out all of the things that were hounding her, his voice, her guilt, and the pain. God, did he really have to question her right now? " Yeah, it's me. Listen, Kaiba, I can explain - "  
  
" Save it. You're coming with me. " His fingers locked around her wrist like a vice and he began to walk back towards the clearing, dragging her behind him. She stumbled, falling forward, and he barely had time to catch her. " Watch your step, clumsy. "   
  
" Perhaps I wouldn't be such a klutz if some bonehead hadn't slugged me in the stomach. " As he focused on listening to what she said, Angel slid free of his grasp on her arm. " Much better. I am going back to the castle. "  
  
" I'm sure Pegasus will be thrilled to discover you tried to steal from me. He will reward you well. Or he would have. Except for one small thing --- you failed. " Kaiba smirked and Angel had a sudden urge to pay him back for hitting her. Forcing her emotions to remain in check, she continued to face him.  
  
" I am not working for Max. " Angel felt the muscles in her throat tighten as she said this. The decision to test Max had been one of the hardest she had ever had to make. But there was no other option. What if he didn't love her?   
  
" But you still tried to keep me from being able to rescue Mokuba. Which makes you no better then his usual goons. "   
  
" I am not like that at all! " Angel said, reaching out and grabbing the edge of his sleeve when he turned to walk away. " Look at the chips. I gave you mine, as well as yours. "  
  
" It makes no difference what you did. " Angel flinched when Kaiba pushed her away, and watched as he began to walk toward the clearing. After a few feet separated them, he turned and looked at her again, " Though if you want to do the right thing… "  
  
" Yes. That is what I want. What do I do? "   
  
" Come with me. " Kaiba said. Angel rubbed her fingers against her chin thoughtfully as she tried to decide whether this was the right thing or total murder suicide. " It's not going to be easy 'fessing up to everyone, but you do owe them an apology. You really made a mess of our plans. "  
  
*+*+*  
  
" Here they come! " Joey said, lowering his binoculars. He, Yugi, Tristan Bakura and Taya had been waiting at the arena for an hour, and had begun to worry. Who could have taken Kaiba's star chips and then managed to escape him? He'd looked pretty mad.   
  
" Sorry that took so long, guys. This is Angel. " Kaiba said, placing a hand on the shoulder of the woman standing next to him. One thing was clear about her in Joey's mind - she was cute. " She nabbed my chips so that she could get me alone. She needed to tell me something in private. "  
  
" Yeah. Sorry for holding y'all up for so long. It was pretty important, though. " Angel said, smiling. Man, that smile could rival the brightness of the heavens. Where did a girl like her come from? Joey sure hadn't expected to find one at the Duelist Kingdom. Looking at the way she glanced over at Kaiba, he hoped the wealthy businessman hadn't managed to snatch her heart.   
  
" Nice to meet you, Angelica. " Yugi said, beating Joey to the chase. He smiled at her, but seemed otherwise oblivious to the ethereal beauty standing before him. " I'm Yugi, and this is Taya, Ryou, Tristan and Joey. "  
  
" A pleasure meeting you. " she said, her fingers toying with the sleeve of Kaiba's jacket as she talked. What was he, her security blanket? " I'm sure you all know my fiancé, Max. "  
  
" What? " Joey asked, his heart pounding in his chest as the reality of her words hit him. She was engaged. Bummer. But that wasn't the only reason for his worry. Surely she couldn't mean the Max he knew. " You're gonna marry Pegasus? "   
  
" Maybe. If things work out between us. " She sounded so sad. That creep, how dare he upset her. The thought of her with the likes of Pegasus made Joey feel sick. " Things are kinda iffy right now… "  
  
" You can't marry that jerk! " Joey said, taking her hand and coaxing her to walk next to him as the traveled away from the arena. " He's evil! "  
  
" What kind of foolishness is that? " Angel laughed, and Joey suddenly wanted to shake her. " Max has his flaws, but he isn't that bad. "  
  
" He has my little sister and Seto's little brother somewhere in his dungeon. " Joey said, his temper waring thinner with every second.  
  
" There is no dungeon in the castle, you twit! Dungeons are disgusting, while the castle is beautiful. Trust me, I know these things. I'm an archeologist. "   
  
" Heh, you very well might be. " Tristan said, cutting into the argument. " But there is a dungeon attached to Pegasus' castle. It is entered through a cave just south of this forest. "   
  
" Alright, let's drop that argument guys. " Yugi pleaded.   
  
" Okay. But I do have one thing I have to ask. " Angel said, walking a little more quickly and matching her stride to Kaiba's. Joey frowned, but did not say anything. He had no chance if she went for guys like Pegasus. " Who is Seto? "  
  
*+*+*  
  
Taya did not know what to think of any of it. What were they doing, traveling with Pegasus girlfriend? It was sheer insanity. It would get them killed if they were not careful. Especially Seto, with the way that the little sneak who called herself Angel kept clinging to him. Taya had little difficulty in seeing Pegasus as a very jealous man, and he would not be pleased watching her performance on the zillion or so hidden cameras that surely scoured the island. Rats!  
  
" I'm Seto. " Kaiba was saying, basking in the attention Angel was giving him. Boy she had some nerve. Taya took a deep breath and forced her dark inner musings under control. Why did she feel so protective of Kaiba all the sudden?  
  
" Oh! " Angel's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a rosy color, " How silly of me! I should have guessed. "  
  
" You seem to know a lot about Pegasus' castle, Angel. Can you tell us anything else? " Bakura asked.  
  
" I'm afraid not. " Angel said, pushing her hair out of her eyes, " There really isn't much to say. It is basically a modern home designed to look like a castle. Nothing like the ones I studied when I worked for museums back in the states. "  
  
" How much of a tour did Pegasus really give you? " Yugi, as usual, knew exactly what to ask. This would open up the lines for an investigation and Taya knew it.  
  
" He really never went to far with that. I know where the places in the castle that I like are. The rest really doesn't matter to me. There are a couple rooms he asks me not to go in, and I respect his wishes. "  
  
" I'd like to see those. " Joey said, pressing his fingertips together idly as he spoke, " I bet that's where he's keeping Serenity and Mokuba. I hope you're not too attached to him, Angel. 'Cause when I get through with him for touching my little sister… "  
  
" If Max has her, I can assure you of three things. First, she is safe. Second, she is well taken care of. And third, there is a very good reason for it. "   
  
" Sure he does. He wants another crack at getting Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. " Joey muttered.   
  
Taya nearly bumped into Angel as she stopped walking and turned to face Yugi. " You have Millennium Item too? "  
  
Oh great. Another one. Things were about to get complicated.  
  
[End Notes: What will happen between Yugi and Angel? How will Seto deal with being pulled into the Shadow Realms? And who the hell is Isis, anyway? Look for the next chapter to find out. ] 


	5. Chapter 3

Forever Love  
The Story of the Yamia Isis  
[A/N: As Forever Love continues, Yugi, Seto and Angel have been drawn back to ancient Egypt by Yami. There they find a sacrifice about to take place. Can they save the innocent victim. And what's this? An ancient Pegasus ... who is half-decent? Madness abounds as our heroes continue their quest to save Mokuba and Serenity. Still with me? If so, read, review and enjoy. :) -- Kat. ]  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yugi stared at Angel, his expression darkening. It looked like a very tough duel was about to ensue. Frowning, he tried to think of a way to smooth things over. " Yes. I have the Millennium Puzzle. Yami. Which Item do you have? "  
  
" I have the lovers: Isis and Osirus. Yami … I've never heard of him. My studies have stated that the spirit in the puzzle is Ra. " she looked sincerely perplexed, but Yugi could see that she was already reaching into her satchel, most likely trying to grab her cards. " Not that it matters. I will soon know all about Yami. I challenge you to a duel for your Millennium Puzzle. See ya in the shadow realms! "  
  
" You don't want to do this! " Yugi shouted, terror for this strange duelist seizing his heart. She wouldn't last five minutes in the shadow realms. He could feel it. His protest obviously unheard or unheeded, he watched as she pulled a single card out of her leather traveling bag. " What's that? "  
  
" This is a one way ticket, Yugi. " Angel said smirking, " Everybody say hello to my good friend, the Gate Keeper. "  
  
" Oh… " Yugi said, recognition hitting him like a pile of bricks, " Get back, everyone! You don't want to get caught in - "  
  
" Gate keeper! Open a portal to the shadow realms! " Angel said, her voice rising overtop of Yugi's. Swirling whisps of blackness seemed to eat away at the very fabric of the universe as her spell began to take affect. Yugi felt his stomach churning as it always did when he was pulled into this place of darkness. As the magic's spree of horror ended, he realized that he and Angel were not alone.   
  
" Where the hell are we? " Kaiba demanded, his eyes scanning the endless blank stretch of space that surrounded them all. He could relate to Kaiba's terror. He hadn't liked the shadow realms when he first visited it, either. He still hated it, even though it gave Yami greater powers. " Well? "  
  
" Shut up, watch this duel and we'll be back in the normal world in no time. " Angel said. Whoa, what a change. She hadn't talked to any of them like that before. For all the faults that Yugi could imagine her having as Pegasus' girlfriend, she had seemed like a nice enough person until now.   
  
" I'll give you one last chance to back out of this, Angel. " Yugi said, still not reaching for his cards.  
  
" Dream on, Yugi. " Angel said, shuffling her cards and setting them in her deck zone, " Prepare for your final duel, 'cause you're going to the graveyard! "   
  
" Graveyard? What is this place? " Kaiba asked. Yugi set his cards in his deck zone and the duel was ready to commence.   
  
" One more word and you'll join him, Kaiba. " Angel drew five cards and turned her attention back to Yugi. " Since I challenged you, and there is no conceivable way you can win, I'll let you go first. "   
  
" Alright. " Yugi could already feel Yami's presence growing stronger within him. He knew that he must now look much bigger, and that his voice would deepen. Looking over at his opponent, he was pleased to see that she was finally looking a little nervous.  
  
*+*+*  
  
" I have good news and bad news. " A soft voice echoed through her head, and Angel felt butterflies dancing around in the pit of her stomach. She had only heard this voice once before. It was Isis. " The good news is that you will probably live through this duel. The bad news is that you're on your own in fighting it. "  
  
" What? " Angel looked at Yugi, or more correctly what had been Yugi, and her mouth went dry. He wasn't Yugi anymore.   
  
" Hello, Angelica. Do you recognize me? I am Yami, or as you would say, Ra. " This was definitely not Yugi. This guy had the voice of a lion wrapped in tones of velvet. She could go on listening to that voice forever. Perhaps he, like Yugi, would give her a shot to get out of this duel. " For my first move, I will play the Farrell Imp in attack mode! "  
  
Or perhaps not. He wanted to get right down to business. Sighing, Angel started to sort through her own cards, looking for a move. " I will play the Lovers, in attack mode. "  
  
A splitting pain raced through her head as she tried to make the monsters appear, and she thought that she had forgotten how to breathe. She felt her legs giving way beneath her and suddenly strong arms wrapped around her, holding her up. Could it be…?  
  
" You okay? " It was Seto. Even after all she had said to him, he was helping her. " Yugi, we can't stay here. She's hurt. "  
  
" Damn it. This is a disaster… " Angel tried to call the Lovers forth again, but only succeeded in making another wave of nausea to wash over herself.   
  
The stranger who had called himself Yami now blocked her entire view, and was bending over her, concern in his eyes. " Do you yield, Angelica? "   
  
" Yeah. Get it over with. Take it. " she said, still not meeting his eyes. She held her breath, waiting for the moment when she and Isis would be separated forever. Why had she done something this foolish so early in her training?  
  
" Angelica, you do not have a millennium item. " Yami looked at the earring, as if confirming his own suspicions, " You have a magical talismin that gives you powers that are to be used to … Wait, I'll just show you instead. "  
  
The blackness of the shadow realm was suddenly replaced by golden sand and skies of crystal blue. What was happening? Glancing to her right, Angel could see pyramids in the distances. Brand new pyramids. They were in ancient Egypt! " Oh my god! "  
  
" Follow me. " Yami's voice went no higher then a whisper, and as Angel followed him she realized that the number of people in their traveling party had increased. Yugi and Yami had separated, Seto was beside her, and two strangers followed at the rear of the procession. " We shall first visit the palace. "  
  
*+*+*  
  
So this was what Yami's home had looked like. Yugi followed his friend through the richly decorated halls of his home in awed silence, pausing now and then to touch the fabrics of the mauve silk robe he was now wearing. " You like that, don't you? "  
  
For once Yami graced him with the semblance of a smile. It was the first Yugi could remember him giving. He must have been happy to be back here. A woman with wisps of red hair falling into her eyes came running down the hall, her footsteps falling lightly on the marble floor. " You're home! "  
  
She jumped into the air, and Yami caught her in his arms, twirling her above his head in a circle before setting her down once again, facing Yugi. " Do you recognize her, my friend? "  
  
" Taya? " Yugi's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her. She was Taya, he could feel it … Yet she wasn't.  
  
Yami poked him in the ribs, turning his attention towards Yugi for a second before once again gazing at the woman with loving eyes. " You catch on quick. She is Anzu, Taya's ancestor from 5,000 years past. "  
  
" You've lost me completely, love. Oh well. The thing I do understand is that you are here! " Anzu's voice bubbled over with joy and Yami laced his fingers through hers as he and Yugi continued to walk down the hall.   
  
" I'll leave you two to catch up, Yami. I need to go and find Seto and Angel. " Yugi turned to go, looking over his shoulder one last time to ensure he was not looking at Taya. " Nice meeting you, Anzu. "  
  
" Good idea, Yugi. I'll see you all later. Be careful! " Yami and Anzu walked off and Yugi made his way back out through one of the doors and began exploring the mini city that was inside of the palace.  
  
*+*+*  
  
" Mighty Set, great lord of all chaos, we call on you this night! " the words of the chant rang through the temple, and seemed to pierce the very core of Angel's heart. What was happening? Muffled sounds were occurring behind his words, but Angel wasn't quite sure what they were from. From her hiding place in the shadows she watched in silence. " We bring you this offering. May she please your greatness, and grant us your blessing. "  
  
What? A sacrifice? This could not be good. Watching her step to avoid any possible traps, Angel crept closer to the altar, trying to figure out whether or not she should get involved. Would it have major reprocusions in the future? " You will pay for this, Seth. "  
  
The woman's voice caught Angel off guard. It sounded strangely familiar. The light of the candles that surrounded the altar were making it a bit easier to see now, and as the two figures came into clearer view, Angel felt her heart catch in her throat. They looked just like her and Seto … only five thousand years in the past. What was with this?   
  
The priest raised his arm in the air, and Angel could see a large jagged slab of metal gleaming in the light. A knife, made of a dark black metal, and headed straight for her past self. " Hold it right there! "  
  
Stepping out of her hiding place, Angel drew the priest's attention in her direction and motioned for the replica of herself on the altar to make a run for it. But even as the very manacing-looking priest came nearer, the offering he had intended to give did not move. " You wish to take her place? "  
  
" I am going to stop your little charade, once and for all. " Angel clenched her fists as the man moved closer, still holding the knife. " Dammit, kid! Don't you know anything? Run! "   
  
The girl stared at her blankly, and Angel clenched her teeth, beginning to think that she might want to give herself, past and present, a good shake. This was the last time she played hero. The last time she would play anything, if she weren't careful. The priest swung with his knife and managed to leave a fairly good scratch on her right arm. That thing burned, even after it had once again separated from her skin. " I will give you one chance to get out of here. Got that? One. "  
  
" You even talk like him… This is too messed up. " Using her unexplained outburst as a distraction she leaped into the air, over the priest, and landed next to the altar, grabbing the wrist of the girl who was lying on it, motionless. " Let's move! "  
  
Angel tugged on the girl's wrist again, but she still didn't budge. The priest had turned towards them again now, and was wearing a mocking smirk across his handsome face. Even in the face of death, with no relation to past or present, Seto managed to look handsome to her. How weird. " You have chosen to join her, it seems. Why, you even look alike. How … interesting. "  
  
The girl turned her head to look at Angel, and Angel could see the recognition hitting her as her eyes finally seemed to light up with a life of their own, ""Hey, you do. What's going on? "  
  
Angel lifted her left leg and kicked the priest in the stomach when he approached the altar, then turned her attention back to the girl for a few seconds before beginning her next attack. " I'm you, five thousand years in the future. "  
  
" Okay, now I get it. " Angel glanced at her with relief, until she saw that the girl was speaking to the priest, " She is a figment caused by a mix of the oils you put on me, and my own fears. "  
  
" Yeah, that's it. " He agreed, obviously not as certain as he wanted his victim to believe he was. Suddenly Angel had an idea. Set … What did she know about Set from her research over the years? How could she use it? Isis … Bingo.   
  
" I'm here, Angel. " The warm voice of her mentor echoed through her mind, and she suddenly felt the burning pain of the wound in her arm being healed, " And I see what you're planning. Let's do it. "  
  
*+*+*  
  
What was Angel doing at that altar? Seto jumped down from the ledge he had been standing on the entire time, setting himself in front of her, and crossed his arms. No one was going to hurt her while he could help it. " You okay, Angel? "  
  
" Yeah, get her outta here. I'll handle this goon. " Angel said, a strange little smile lighting up her face despite the danger she was facing. Seto could not help wondering what was so funny as he lifted the girl on the altar into his arms. And why did she look so familiar, anyway? " Right. I'll go find Pharoah. "  
  
It took all of his will to leave the temple, but in the end his darker instincts won out. Running down the golden paved street of the castle-city, he tried vainly to find Yugi. Where had his little friend gone? Turning a corner he ran directly into the last person he could have wanted to meet: the ancient Pegasus. Knocked off balance, he landed on his knees, looking up at him. " Watch where you're going, boy. "  
  
" A thousand apologies, Maximillion. " Seto said, hoping to catch his enemy off guard. From the look of confusion tracing over Pegasus' face, he was sure he had succeeded.  
  
" I think you have the wrong person, Seth. Why aren't you in the temple doing some kind of dark magic like any other day? " The sneer on Pegasus face seemed almost contagous. And who was this Seth person?  
  
" Seth? Who is Seth? " Seto stepped closer to Pegasus and the Duel Monsters genius backed further away as if he thought Seto should be locked up in an insane asylum.   
  
" Y-you are… " Pegasus said, the usual calmness in his voice breaking momentarily, " Are you quite alright? "  
  
" I am looking for the Pharoah. Have you seen him? " Seto asked, using the time while he was talking to slowly advance. Finally he grabbed Pegasus and backed him against a wall, preparing to shake him if necessary.  
  
" Seto, what are you doing? "  
  
*+*+*  
  
Yugi thought that he would collapse as he followed his much taller friend back to the temple where Angel had last been seen. If things were happening the way that Yugi was beginning to suspect, and the priest she was battling was Seth, the dark priest, things were much more out of hand then he would have liked. Glancing down at the girl that Seto had been dragging along with him, Yugi did a double take. Whoa, an Angel look-alike.   
  
As they approached the temple, the cloud of dread that had been threatening to descend on Yugi's spirit broke lose, and he let out a ragged breath. Yami had dressed him in his likeness, and with the magic of the millenium puzzle, no one could tell that he was not the Pharoah. But would that be enough to set things right?   
  
The priest had her backed up against a wall and was holding the knife he had been planning to attack her replica with directly above her heart. Racing forward, Yugi projected his voice as loud as he could, and did his best to sound like Yami would at a time like this. " I command you to stop! "  
  
The priest turned, a look of confusion clouding his eyes as he looked at Yigi. " Your most divine majesty, to what honor do I owe this visit? "  
  
" What are you doing with this girl, Seth? " Yugi asked, trying to keep his voice neutral as he looked at Angel. When he was sure Seth wasn't looking he gave her the thumbs up sign,   
  
" She is a thief, your highness. I was trying to make at least a small portion of her life of value to someone. "  
  
" How so? " Yugi countered, moving closer to the altar.  
  
" Set can appriciate what we mere mortals cannot. " Seth said, his voice oily with persuasion, " Unless you had some greater purpose in mind, most noble of all Gods. "   
  
Yugi forced down the blush that threatened to over-take his normally pale complexion as he continued to face off across Angel's attacker, " That I do, noble priest. "   
  
This was working perfectly. As he continued to distract Seth with his imrovised immatation of Yami, Seto was causing Angel and her past self to switch places. " Do share, my lord. "  
  
" I believe it is time you took a wife, my dear friend. " Yugi said, his smile growing. " Don't you, Angelica? "  
  
From Yugi's vantage point, the look on her face was priceless. He had to be right. She liked Seto. Why else would she have such a huge grin on her face? " What? My lord, you can't mean…? "  
  
" Me… " It was the first time that the mysterious Angel look alike had spoken in Yugi's presence, and the similarity in their voices was almost creepy.   
  
" It's the perfect solution. " Yugi said, his voice leaving no room for doubts as he continued to look at them. " You two are perfect for each other, in this life and the next. "  
  
" As you say, Pharaoh. We will be married at once. " Seth stopped talking as he noticed Seto and saw how closely he resembled him. " Whoa, she wasn't lying… You are from the future. "   
  
" Speaking of which, I need to get them back to the central area of the palace and send them back to their own time. " Yugi said, still not daring to drop his act for fear of Angel's replica being killed.   
  
" One question before we split. " Angel said, turning her attention to the girl, " What is your name, anyway? "  
  
"Adora." The girl said, blushing slightly when Seth wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.   
  
" You're staying with me." Yugi could hear him saying teasingly as the others started to walk back towards the grand hall. " Let's go home."   
  
It seemed that in any life, Seto's heart would remain a mystery to one and all. Not very surprising.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Anzu laid her head on Yami's shoulder as they stared at the glowing sunset from their perch on a set of silk-covered pillows. It was so good to have him back. She had missed him so much. Sighing with contentment, she turned her head a little so that she could place a kiss on his left cheek. " I missed you, Yami. "  
  
" And I you. " Yami brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes as he turned so that he could see her better. " But I shall soon have to go."  
  
" Why? Why must you leave me again?" Anzu shouted, closing her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.   
  
" I've never left you, Anzu. I am always a whisper away. Especially from you, sweetheart." He barried his face in her hair and pulled her closer to him. " We have to go meet the others now."  
  
" Alright." Anzu said, slowly rising from her seat and waiting for him. Hand in hand they made their way back to the grand hall. They did not have to wait long for Yugi, Angel and Seto to arrive, with Isis and Osirus not far behind them.   
  
After giving Anzu a final hug, Yami joined hands with the others and focused his energy, sending them back, through the void Angel had created in the shadow realms, and into their normal bodies. Promising himself that he would see Anzu again soon, he settled down for a well deserved mental nap.  
  
[ End Notes: They may have made it back to the present alright, but that doesn't mean their troubles are near being over. An old friend shows up, wills collide, hearts are broken and tragedy strikes. Look for the next chapter to find out who's luck is running low, and who might just come to the rescue. ] 


End file.
